The Herald's Rest
by Lady Velvet C. Peterson
Summary: A one-shot of some R&R at the Tavern after a long week of closing fade rifts. Rated m just to be safe.


After a long week of sealing rifts and fighting with mages and templars in the Hinterlands, we had headed back to Skyhold for a well-deserved break. Surprisingly enough, Cassandra did not object to my idea and agreed that we needed some R&amp;R.

Once washed up, I headed to meet everyone at the Herald's Rest. A game of wicked grace and drinks were the theme for the night. Varric had even cajoled Cullen and Cassandra into joining us. Leliana and Dorian were there when I arrived, waving frantically for me to come sit with them. I nodded at them and headed to the bar for a drink.

"So what's the mood tonight?" I ask Cabot smirking as I waited for his usual one word answer.

"Preposterous" He says smirking. He never disappoints.

I head over to the table and set myself down next to Dorian, who is sporting a new silk apricot scarf.

"That color suits you." I say to him smiling.

"It rather brings out my eyes I think." He states smiling back, "It would be in bad form to refuse to wear such a lovely gift… Thank you"

I had caught him eyeing up the scarf at the crossroads vendor and after he left, I bought it for him. I thought it might cheer him up after his meeting with his father. I knew he would never buy it for himself as he was trying to refrain from the excesses he was used to in Tevinter.

Cassandra saunters in with Cullen and Varric. Everyone grabs a chair and pulls in around the table.

"We need 13 chairs." Cassandra instructs.

So we push two tables together to accommodate the large group. I notice that Cole, Iron Bull and Sera have wandered in. Blackwall enters a few minutes later followed by Vivienne. To be honest I'm surprised she even showed up.

"So where is our illustrious ambassador?" I ask smiling.

"You know those ambassador types they like to be fashionably late" quips Leliana grinning.

I grin back at her and take a sip of my flagon.

Iron Bull walks over from where he was hanging with the chargers and grins. "If she isn't here in 10 I'm going to get her, if she's ready or not."

I giggle at the thought of Josephine being thrown over Iron Bull's shoulder and carted into the tavern. So hoping to see that!

However Josephine shows up in 4 minutes and settles in the chair next to Iron Bull, "so disappointing" I snicker to Dorian. He grins evilly back at me.

The first round goes rather smoothly with Varric winning the round. Cullen lost so he had to buy the next round. He heads up to the bar as Cassandra deals the next round. As Cullen is up at the bar he leans over giving a fantastic view of his gluteus maximus. I elbow Dorian gently and he follows my gaze. Cullen must have felt our gazes and turns around seeing to two of us eye him up like prime rib.

He scowls at the two of us and says "Really, you two are awful!"

Dorian and I look at each other and say in tandem "Well it really is a nice ass." We snicker and high five each other, which causes everyone else to laugh, except Vivienne.

Vivienne looks at the two us and sneers in her best, hoity toity voice. "Dorian, I would expect that from you but from the Inquisitor it is in bad form."

I just look at her like she has two heads. Sera, however is galled, "What because she is "inquisitor" now" she air quotes, "She is expected not be human. She is no different than the rest of us even you are a "mistress" to Duke Bastien de Ghislain. Besides it's a nice ass if you're into parts."

Vivienne takes in the words for a moment. Then she looks over at Cullen still leaning on the bar, deciding how to respond. She decides to drop the smug façade and relaxes a bit. "Well as long as you don't act such in noble circles I would say … it is a nice ass as well."

"Well then…that is settled" Dorian says cheekily.

"Who would have thought…?" I start saying out loud in amazement, I stop as soon as I realize that I'm speaking out loud.

Everyone knew what I was thinking; who would have thought the ice queen could even understand the concept of relaxing for moment. Maybe there is more to her than just some social climbing, connoisseur of fashion, placing beauty above function, caring more about her outward appearance than protection or the cold for that matter.

We all grin at each other like idiots.

"To Cullen's great ass!" I toast in jest.

Everyone falls into a fit of laughter and toasts.

Cullen hearing every word turns from the bar, red-faced seeing everyone laugh and toast.

"Oh what the hell, I'll drink to that" he says raising his flagon.


End file.
